


They found out

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: Micheal finds out about Beezlebub and Gabriels secret relationship and Gabriel panics.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	They found out

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend that I really liked writing.

Gabriel and Beelzebubs relationship wasn’t exactly good by heaven's standards. Or by hells really. So they had to keep their relationship a secret. It worked for a while, making up fake meetings that were ‘confidential’ so no one else would feel the need to be there. Then they’d just go make out in a closet somewhere like a bunch of 15 year olds. 

This had gone on for a little while. Neither of them really remember how long but it was long enough for literally everyone around them to get suspicious. Literally everyone. Even Crowely and Aziraphale got suspicious and they weren't even technically angels and demons anymore. 

One day, or night because it always seemed like it was night in Hell. Anyway at one point the two had done their fake meeting and, without checking to see if anyone was following him Gabriel walked into one of the few private rooms in what I guess you could call the judging area. It was basically like the room where Crowely, or technically Aziraphale, bathed in holy water and terrified the rest of the demons in hell. Just without the window for other demons to look into. 

The two had been making-out thoroughly, like really thoroughly. I’m talkin grey's anatomy and twilight combined thoroughly. Beezlebub was sitting on their demon throne with Gabriel standing in front of them, arm resting against one of the arm rests and the other wrapped around their waist. 

The two were distracted, obviously. So they didn’t hear the door to the private room open. They only heard Micheals yelp, or scream, it was more of a scream. Both of them snapped their heads up simultaneously and seemingly yelled ‘Get out!” Simultaneously. After the door slammed shut the two paused, terrified and confused but mostly terrified, not sure what to do next. 

The only sound in the mostly silent room was their gasping breaths and the faint and muffled sounds of the other demons. Beezlebubs voice was the one who broke the tense silence. “Well that was..Unexpected” They said, not entirely sure what else to say. 

The next sound was a terrified squeak from gabriel. 

Thats right, a squeak, from archangel Gabriel. A squeak. A terrified one nonetheless. Beezlebub, obviously even more confused, not expecting that. “Are..Are you okay?” the prince of hell asked. 

Gabriel began to breathe quickly, more rough than before. Like something was weighing down on his chest. His knees began to fall slightly, him leaning down some. Now Beezlebub was very worried about their partner's current state. 

Beezlebub began to collect Gabriel in their arms, repeating that he’d be ok. they really didn’t know what else to do. Gabriel was now hyperventilating, his breathing coming out in sharp gasps. Beezlebub gently pressed their partners head to their chest. Gabriel began murmuring things like ‘I’m gonna fall’, or ‘they’re gonna make me fall, im so dead, im so dead’ under his breath.

“Your not gonna fall,Im sure they didn’t even see anything” Beezlebub whispered. Gabriel was at a slightly awkward angle with his legs which were bent in an odd way. Gabriel began to slightly claw at Beelzebubs suit-shirt which was only half buttoned. Beezlebub calmly carded their fingers through Gabriels well groomed hair for a while. Repeating phrases like ‘just breathe’ or ‘it’s ok, your ok’ until Gabriels breathing began to slow and he seemed half calm, calm enough to think clearly. 

Beezlebub didn’t really think about what Micheal would actually do until much later, after Gabriel had calmed down more and had gone back upstairs. Really Micheal didn’t have enough power to get Gabriel to fall so really they had nothing to worry about. Right?


End file.
